Memories Of The Hidden Star
by Michiko Asuno
Summary: A girl with many hidden abilities is hiding behind a mask of someone quite opposite of her true self. Finally, she is able to reveal her true self. Who is she? Plz, read and review. *Warning: This is not a betrayl story!* ~~Status: Chapter 2~~
1. Curriculum 01: The Hidden Star

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the crossovers that I'm putting in the story.  
  
Michiko: Please, please review and no flames are allowed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Curriculum 01: The Hidden Star  
  
Serena Tsukino is walking home from school with her guardian cat, Luna following behind her. Serena is 14 years old, going to Juuban High School, and most of all, she is a super heroine called Sailor Moon. People think of her as another blonde ditz, but that is not true because her true identity is hidden from the world. As Serena walks down the street of Juuban to the Cherry Hill Temple, where the Scout meeting is held with her friends; this time, Outers will be there as well as the Starlights and Darien.  
  
'I foresee that they want me to be out of the team since they think I can't pull myself together,' thought Serena as she inwardly smirks to herself while she walks up to the steps of the Temple.  
  
"Serena, you are going to be late," warned Luna to her Princess.  
  
"Luna, you can go in first, I need to catch my breath," said Serena as she pretends to pant while Luna nods in agreement thinking it is nothing and runs to the Temple door where the others are waiting for her. As soon as Luna disappears from her sight, Serena takes out her cell phone and dials the phone number of Dr. J's. { Author's Note: Yes,  
  
she has a cell phone.]  
  
/Hello? / Answered a male voice.  
  
"Can I speak to Dr. J?" asked Serena to the male.  
  
/One second please,/ answered the males voice that belongs to one of the Scientists. Serena waits for a few moments, then, Dr. J pick up the phone from another scientist or doctors.  
  
/Hello?/ Answered Dr. J.  
  
"Dr. J, when can I drop my facade and come back home?" asked Serena to him as if she is whining.  
  
On the other line, Dr. J chuckles at her begging, he answers to her, "Well, if you want to drop it now, I don't see why not. As for coming home, now will be a good time since the Pilots need your superior skills,"  
  
"Thank you, Dr. J!" thanked Serena to him, without saying farewell, she hangs up the phone and walks toward the Temple as fast as she can. Serena knows what is coming from the other side of the door since it always happens to her and she foresees it as well.  
  
"Serena, you are late, AGAIN!" yelled Raye, who is also Sailor Mars, to her.  
  
"Raye, calm down," stated Ami to her friend, and continues, "she's only late for five minutes,"  
  
"Yeah, Raye, she's improving," stated Makoto to her friend.  
  
"So what's this meeting for?" asked Serena to her friends, and thought to herself, 'what a fool. They think that I don't know it. My Millennium Necklace tells me everything,'.  
  
"Serena, I think you should improve to be a better person, you know," suggested Darien to her.  
  
"A better person? What do you mean, Darien?" asked Serena in unfaithful confuse. In fact, she knows what he meant, but does not show it.  
  
"Serena, you should try to be more intelligent, graceful, and elegant person," explained Darien to her.  
  
"Really?" asked Serena with a slight amusement in her voice, and continues, "you think that I can't pull myself together? Just watch and learn," with that a silver mixture with dark midnight blue envelopes her body. As the light died down, there stands a girl with raven hair color, light brown eyes, wearing dark midnight blue turtlenecks, sleeveless shirt with black leather pants along with black high heel boots and a cape stand in Serena's place. Her height is about five foot six inches, and she is incredibly, stunningly beautiful. But looks can be deceiving . . . she does her pose as the zephyr makes her cape and hair flies behind her.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Serena?" asked Haruka to this girl in demanding tone.  
  
"My name is Rei Makino; as for Serena, she is a facade to decide whether or not you are her true friends/protectors that will stand by her side till the bitter end. I see most of you surpass that test, and some of you do not. Don't try to hide it, I can foresee it, and I can force you to answer me honestly with my Scale, then can 'punish' you if you are dishonest," replied the girl named Rei Makino, and continues, "by the way, the future is not set on the stone so, I can marry whoever I wish,"  
  
"If Serena is your facade, why did you show us that now? Why not from the beginning?" asked Seiya to her as he sits by his brothers.  
  
"I have my reasons," answered Rei to them mysteriously as her cell phone rings. In a quick swift movement, the cell phone is in her hand within seconds.  
  
"This is Rei, what's the stitch?" asked Rei to the caller which happens to be . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Michiko: Hm. . .who will call her? What will happen? So many questions. . .but the answer will be reveal in the next chapter of Stardust Memories. No flames please! Oh, and review. I want at least five reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************** 


	2. Curriculum 02: The Meeting Of Other Cons...

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and the crossover that I'm adding.  
  
Michiko: I thank you for the reviews. And please continue the reviews so I know that I can continue this story. Yes, to some of you this story is familiar, because I changed the pen name. Why? Well, because I got flames saying that this is a betrayal story and some other reasons. I decided to remove it and start from the beginning. So please, review, and no flames are allowed or I'm removing this story. Again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Curriculum 02: The Meeting of Other Constellations  
  
/Lina Yamino, we need Gundam Stardust and your help. The Gundam Pilots are not fairing the battle too well,/ reported one of Satellite Agents to her, as beeping sounds can be heard from the background of their stations.  
  
"Roger that, I'll be right over there. Initiate the portal now. I'll have Stardust activated from here," answered Rei to the caller in commanding tone.  
  
/Be careful,/ warned one of the Satellite Agents to her and hangs up. Reiko puts back her cell phone on her belt and looks at them for a few seconds then, leaves without saying anything to them.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Minako to her in confuse.  
  
"None of your business," answered Rei to her cousin coldly and she continues, "don't follow me, you won't be able to track me down," with that she leaps high into the air with an amazing speed.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" asked Hotaru to the Outers and the Inners, while the Starlights gape at Rei.  
  
"I don't know, Hotaru. I don't know," answered Haruka to the Scout of Death, Rebirth, Destruction, and Silence.  
  
"Rise Stardust Gundam!" shouted Rei from the air then, snaps her fingers as her Gundam appears flying from the Sun [Author's Note: Not Literally]. It flies toward Reiko, as she jumps into the cockpit; when it almost crushes to the ground, the Gundam flies back into the air. As it flying in an amazing speed, a portal appears out of nowhere, as if Rei knows that it will be there, she flies straight into the portal that will take her somewhere.  
  
"There she goes," said Darien to them dryly. The others didn't say anything for they know that it will make them gloomy.  
  
"The truth lies within her. But she did not want us to know about it," said Setsuna to them mysteriously as she walks into the portal that will take her to the Gate of Time.  
  
Meanwhile with Rei, she lands on the other side of the portal with her Gundam, a few yards before her is the battlefield that the Gundam Pilots are battling.  
  
'They really are in trouble,' thought Rei as she sighs and decides to help them. Rei activates the Gundam Stardust since it's in an autopilot; as soon as the Gundam is activated, Rei's clothes melt away and her clothes changed into tight body-Suits. [Author's Note: If you watch G Gundam, you'll know]  
  
At the same time, the Gundam Pilots are in trouble; they are all out of ammunition and it's down to hand-to-hand combat. Just about when things are going to get worse, Oz increased the numbers of Mobile Suits.  
  
"This isn't good," stated Quatre as he tries to get the Mobile Suit off his back, as well as the others.  
  
"You are going down," said one of the Pilots from Oz Mobile Suits.  
  
"This is it, guys," remarked Duo to his friends.  
  
"Hn," agreed Heero with his comrade.  
  
"This is injustice!" yelled Wufei to them.  
  
"Good-bye Gundam Pilots," stated the Oz Pilot to them as he attacks at the Pilots. As the bullets from the Mobile Suits got closer, the Gundam Pilots await for their deaths; but it never came. When they looked up to see what's going on, there stands another Gundam, protecting them with 'his' life.  
  
"I won't let you kill them!" 'he' shouted to the Oz soldiers, and does 'his' fighting pose.  
  
"Get out of here, you little bitch," spatted one of the soldiers from Oz to 'him'.  
  
"By the crest I possesses, I will defeat you even if it will cost my life to protect the others," 'he' stated to them as the Gundam's right hand extends while it's glowing in dark midnight blue with silver mixture, and 'he' shouts, "this hand of mine is burning silver, it's loud roar tells me to grasp victory. Here I go! Stardust Hurricane!" with that statement and the attack from the Gundam, all of the Mobile Suits from Oz explode because of the huge amount of energy. After the explosion, the Gundam is not in the battlefield anymore; when the Gundam Pilots look up in the sky, they saw it flying away from the battlefield.  
  
'I wonder who is it,' thought Duo as he is looking at the direction of the flying Gundam.  
  
"Let's go back, guys," suggested Quatre as he and his friends fly back to the Winner's Mansion.  
  
The next day, the Gundam Pilots are in the kitchen room of the dorm in the Sanq Kingdom. While they are eating breakfast, their minds are off to somewhere; they are all pondering who that Pilot of the Gundam was that saved their lives. All of them are in silence until it is broken by certain someone.  
  
"Did you hear? We are having a new student," stated Duo to his friends as he tries to break the tension.  
  
"Who is it, Duo?" asked Quatre to his friend, as he eats his breakfast.  
  
"I don't know," answered Duo to his friends.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late to the class," remarked Heero in a monotone as he stands up and put his dish in the sink. The others followed his example and grabbed their things. The five of them walk down the hall way of the school, while they are thinking about the Pilot that saved them. So far, the only information they have seen is the look on the Gundam. The five Pilots walk into the classroom of their first period that they have together; as soon as they are seated, the bell rings.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" exclaimed Duo as he unconsciously sweated away the invisible sweats. The teacher walks in with Relena following behind the teacher as if she's going to lecture something or give announcement.  
  
"Good Morning. As most of you know, we are having a new student; unfortunately, she is not here yet. So in the meantime, please wait," announced Relena to her fellow classmate.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm right here, Relena," asked a female voice from the doorway.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you are there," replied Relena to the student, who is wearing a white Sailor shirt with black and white stripes on the collar, along with black skirts and black knee height boots that ends with a V by the knees. In other words, the school uniform.  
  
"Please state your name and tell us a bit about yourself," asked the teacher to her and nods to Relena saying she can take her seat.  
  
"The name's Rei Makino," stated the new student as the male population in the class except for the Gundam Pilots are staring at her with dreamy eyes and giving her catcalls. Then Rei continues in icily, darkly, and coldly voices, "Ask me out on a date, and you will be obliterated," with that the male students back down as the female population except for Relena giggles at the guys' motions.  
  
"Uh . . . ok, Rei . Thank you. Why don't you sit next to Relena?" asked the teacher to Rei , who gave her a slight nod, then walks elegantly and gracefully to where Relena is sitting.  
  
When she reaches next to Relena, Rei whispers, "Hello, Relena. It's nice to meet you again," then, she sits down. Taking out her lap top, Rei begins to type all the information she received yesterday from the battle against the Oz Mobile Suits.  
  
'How can they get that strong?' wondered Rei as she types; then, she realizes something.  
  
'How can I be so blind? They get the materials from Dark Moon Kingdoms,' thought Rei as she types that idea down on her lap top, then, asks to herself, 'but how? And why?'  
  
"Miss Makino, are you paying attention to me?" asked the teacher to her since he noticed that she isn't paying attention for the past two hours.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Wong. You were talking about the legend of Moon Kingdoms," replied Rei to him and continue, "In the Moon, there were a Princess named Serenity and her mother, Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity has protectors from other Planets, such as Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto; they were also the Princesses from their own representative Planets. Princess Ami from Mercury, Princess Minako from Venus, Princess Raye from Mars, Princess Makoto from Jupiter, Princess Hotaru from Saturn, Princess Haruka from Uranus, Princess Michiru from Neptune, and Princess Setsuna from Pluto. Princess Serenity is supposed to be married to the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, who has generals named, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite; though she did not want to be married to him, she did it anyway for the Alliance of the Moon and the Earth. At the night of the marriage, there was an attack from the Dark Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl, who is the leader of the Dark Moon Kingdom, captured the four generals that protected Prince Endymion; she cloned the four and ordered the cloned ones to destroy the Moon Kingdom, and kill the Princess of the Moon. The Inner Princesses, and the Outer Princesses, transformed into legendary Sailor Scouts in order to protect their Princess, Serenity. As the time passed, Princess Minako, Princess Ami, Princess Raye, Princess Makoto was killed since they does not want to fight the generals for they have fall in love with them. The Princesses from the Outer Planets were also killed by the Queen Beryl; the only one that is now left is Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion tried to destroy the Queen Beryl but in the process, they were killed. Queen Serenity uses the legendary Silver Imperial Crystal to locked the Queen Beryl in a crystal and send her into the future, along with the nine Princesses and the Prince of the Earth. Using the last strength, she killed herself, and died," the whole class was shock since most of the information she said wasn't in the book.  
  
"Where did you get that information?" Asked Mr. Wong, who is the teacher.  
  
"Oh, I read it in a book somewhere," answered Rei casually, then the bell rings signaling them to go to recess. Rei gathered her things and walked out of the classroom, as she walks down the hallway, to the campus. Her next class is free period since the teacher had called in sickly. Rei sits down next to the Sakura tree with her back leaning against the bark of the tree; She takes out a University level book and starts reading the book about Astronomy. While she's reading, the Gundam Pilots and Relena walk toward her, but Rei did not notice them since she's so into the book.  
  
"She's amazing!" exclaimed Duo to his friends as he walks toward her.  
  
"She's just an another weak onna," muttered Wufei to her.  
  
"Don't talk to my friend like that!" resorted Relena as she defends her friend's honor.  
  
"She looks familiar to me . . . " murmured Quatre as he tried to think where he met her.  
  
"Hey look! There she is!" exclaimed Duo as he walks toward Rei .  
  
In the meantime, Rei is reading the book about Astronomy, while she tried to remember how does it looked like back in Silver Millennium. Her trains of thoughts were rudely interrupted by Relena and her friends coming.  
  
"Hello, Rei," greeted Relena to her old friend.  
  
"Relena, what a pleasant surprise," greeted back Rei as she stands up with her book in one hand and puts it away.  
  
"Rei, this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei," introduced Relena to her friend.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Rei," greeted Quatre to her.  
  
"Hn," said Heero to her.  
  
"Hey there, babe," greeted Duo to her.  
  
"Weak Onna," muttered Wufei to her with his arms folded.  
  
"Hello," greeted Trowa to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Michiko: Did I keep you in suspense? Did I? Did I? Well, please review, 'cause I need at least five more reviews in order to continue the story. Ideas are welcome. And I'm sorry Neo-Queen Rini about not adding Bakura in the story. It's just that I'm using the materials from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry! Don't forget to review. I also need to know if you want any romance in this story. And sorry if that Silver Millennium story is not true. I made it up from the little information I've got.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************ 


End file.
